Sophie's Drunk!
by corporalredhound
Summary: With the release of Soul Calibur V, everyone's liking it, some hate it for it's miss. But for a certain Sophitia missing out of it with depression, the influence isn't Soul Edge this time and all it takes is a bottle...chp 2 is up!
1. Oh Boy, Here She Goes

**Sophie's Drunk!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur or its characters. I'm just using them for my mild taste of entertainment here, so they belong to their original guy's who screwed up the fifth game. bleh**

Well, folks if anyone of you had purchased SCV recently like I did and thought of the crappy story mode, missing roster and so forth that would include hot greek warrior chick Sophitia then read on in this fic for your Sophie fix as I wrote here. I'm gonna have her drunk on purpose as to why she was left out of the fifth game completely(screw you namco!). So without further ado, here's the case of Sophitia's new addiction, alchohol! Enjoy! And I'm basically in this fic trying to help out Sophitia, kind of like an advisor/friend to her. Nothing romantic somewhat lol.

Warning: Sophitia OOCness with alcohol. Read at your own risk, Sophie fans. That includes me!

**Chap 1: Oh Boy, Here She Goes…**

A certain blonde, purely of Greek descent was pounding like a madwoman enraged through a car crash. Though that car didn't exactly hit her, she's pissed the car's a wreck.

This certain blonde was quite a beauty. She's Sophitia Alexandra, former warrior of the Olympus gods and former bethrothed of Rothion. Whoever the fuck is this husband of her's who's a no-show in the SC series.

"SHIIIIIT! Why are they doing this to me!" Sophie roared, and threw a fit of her rage of one of her china plate's destined for the wall.

I had to come over by her side. "Look, Soph…it's not that bad of a deal. Maybe in the next Soul Calibur you'll have your cha-" She cut me off in seconds.

Her face says it all. And it's not in a calm state of mind like she usually does.

"Shut up, Louis!" You don't know how I'm going through. It's really all I can do…can't you see that…?" The former blonde warrior broke into tears.

Sophie was really in angstville. Crying off streams of tears that would likely rival the mighty Mississippi River for all we know.

I reached out my hand to her. Still she cut me off.

"It's all I can do!" Sophie then went down to the floor as she lay prone to the floor lying down like an unconscious animal, as she cried off more artillery of streams.

Furthermore I kind of feel sorry for the gal. She wanted to see her kids mature, but with her in the picture with them as well. Not some sham color palette the douches at Namco put her as Elysium. But the real her. Sophiitia's tears kept streaming down to no end in sight.

I went over to her shoulder and gave her a slight hug. "There, there. It's alright, it's just a short absence now. Those idiots at Namco should've known better at least." Sophitia pressed her head against my chest as tears still streamed down from her beautiful blue eyes of hers. The most striking and pretty pair I've ever seen of the Greek blonde.

I sighed in frustration of what they did to her. How would one of the best female fighters in Soul Calibur be omitted in the new roster? It didn't make any sense at all.

Sophitia then jolted out of my lap and displayed a determined face of which I never knew she would show, even in the series. Furthermore those beautiful eyes of hers were narrowed with some sort of trance that would do something awful. Oh man, I hope she doesn't pull an AK-47 on the Namco headquarters. It wouldn't be pretty then.

"Louis…I'm going to get drinks…wait here!" She then stormed off to the door and went to her car. I looked out of the window as I see her head off. And still with that face of hers. What could she be possibly be up to now?

I waited for the frustrated blonde to come back. I'm just worried what kind of trouble she'll be getting into with that behavior of hers, but I don't really blame her at all of what she's going through. I then went towards the chair and sat to close my eyes to lessen the worry…

Minutes Later…

I heard her car returned thanks to the engine's humming around the walls. I then heard glass bottles that were rattling louder with footsteps. And those footsteps of Sophie were inching closer to the door as it opened, revealing the blonde in a disordered mess.

Her clothes were in disorder as well. Half of which almost exposed her left side of her bra, while her skirt was lifted a bit upwards showing "extra stuff" that little kids parents would not let them see.

Yep. She was lost in that river of nowhere, alcohol…

Sophitia then smiled on me and walked a bit slowly with the bag of bottles she was holding.

"Oh ho, my knight…come take me away…" Sophie said in a drunken tone.

My mind was beginning to lose it. I had to interfere for her own sake. "What the hell's going on, Sophitia? Are you drinking? My goodness what's with the bottles?" I roared contemptuously.

The blonde smiled more with assurance. "No, no my friend. I'm just having fun…weee!" Sophie leaned her body a bit with a smile and spin a bit round like a broken carousel. She then fell without a care. Her face beamed towards mine with a certain blush and that carefree smile of hers. Now the alcohol is having her in it.

I then leaped towards her to catch her fall. Luckily I was quick to realize where she would crash on the floor. Had I not been quick to her, she would've broken her back.

And her clothes are in disorder, revealing skin. Beautiful I'd say, though I curse myself not to go deeper than this…yikes…

"Please Louis. Let me go on the horsey…my mom and dad are not here yet. One more, please?" Sophie is losing it. The drinks are getting her mind into a kid and drunk.

I facepalmed in frustration of shit like this wouldn't happened, but it did. Fuck my 28 years of life here. But I had a job to do to keep herself stable. For her own sake.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to be easy for not just me. But for you Sophie…" I said to myself as my face has written apprehension all over it.

"Take me, Louis you handsome man you!" Sophitia said with a blush of her cheeks.

My face smiled once more nervously. "Whoah boy…" And I couldn't say more with her hugging me. A drunken Sophie wanting me to carry her. What gives?

To be continued…

**A/N:** And onwards to chapter 2 soon. On one side, I was hoping if anyone would like to have a British Sophie for this fic yeah? If you do want, then sound off. I might revise this story. Please R&R and thanks!


	2. Rest Easy, Princess

**Chapter 2: Rest Easy, Princess**

Everything was a mess now in Sophie's house. Bottles and some of her clothes were lying everywhere once she came back. Even there were some spills from the wine bottles she brought in.

It felt like a tornado had hit her house slowly but with constant destruction.

"Now I am very speechless…"Sophitia, the former holy warrior of the Olympus pantheon is now on my lap making the moves on me…eeshh yeah...I complained nervously while Sophie was rubbing around on my lap. Things aren't quite normal now…

The blonde let out a blush with her eyes a bit closed. "You seem to be tense, dah-ling." Sophitia said in a thick anglo accent. She does sound quite sexy with that at least.

She then played around the collar of my shirt, smirking even more with blushes around her smooth face. She was quite an angel with that face alright.

My hands and legs were stiff frozen from her overwhelming form. I've never been to her up close personally. I was slacked jawed, too.

"Oh Sophie…what will I ever do with you? You're one sad princess." I said.

Sophitia curled to me more. "Please…take me away…" She then cries

I held her up in a bridal carriage, her right arm lay lifeless near my forearm while her other grabb a hold around my neck.

Her destined location was in her room now. I carefully carried the former blonde warrior towards her bed, with a cushioned pillow and warm blanket awaiting her arrival. It seems she was quite out from the liquor.

Sophie's eyes began to close more rapidly from me and the conscious word, as I looked back to her face

In earnest, I sometimes praised the drinks for calming her a bit down. The downside to it is that she'll go psycho again if she drinks more. I fathom not thinking of it, for I fear for her life.

She let out a small hum as I placed her on the bed. Sophie really is beautiful when she hums nicely to my ears. More soothing than elevator music I must say. However, the little princess must go sleep.

"_Hang on, Sophitia. I'll save you somehow from this mess…but drinking is not the answer for you!"_ I thought in concern.

I wanted to help her somehow, but merely I'm just a regular human bein. I have no superpowers, indomitable stamina, reading minds or whatnot. But still, I have to be there for her. She was suffering being traumatized from her not being to work for those jerks at Scamco anymore.

As I was about to turn in for the night, I heard a little yawn from Sophitia in her bed. "Louis…can I ask you something?" She said softly.

Alarmed by her sudden awake, I turned and headed slowly to her bed. "Yes, Sophitia?"

I looked directly to her pure porcelain face. Her smiles to me were quite breathtaking…

And so was her eyes as well.

"Read me a story, pretty please?" She said earnestly. From what my reaction is, was in surprise. It was a drop to the floor and facepalm land.

On the floor, I slowly got up and smiled a bit nervously for her. _"Is she serious? A bedtime story after she got drunk? You gotta be shitting me, Sophie!"_ I thought surprisingly.

I shrugged off of my coat. "Sophie dear…as much as I love to tell you a story it's getting a bit late. Let me take a nap for now. Louis is tired here." I calmly protested.

Sophitia then frowned and turned over. "Hmph, I want a story now!"

Judging from her reaction, it seems she wanted one. I was taken aback from her expression and decided to give in to her little demand. "Sighs…alright, Louis will give you a story here." I said.

Sophitia, as a little girl at heart jumped ecstaticly of my agreement for bedtime story. "Yay a story! Louis you're the best!"

I let out a nervous chuckle and blushed. "Yeah, thanks. Hehehe… Anyways, promise me you'll behave now when I tell you one ok?"

The blonde smiled more. "Ok Louis! Thanks!"

I have a feeling this is quite getting interesting with me and the new Sophitia and her post drunkness. The inner child within her.

"_Ah, my dear friend Sophie..."_ I smiled out more. And yet she smiled back to me.

**A/N: **Next chapter soon folks. Hope you enjoyed this one! Might add Star Wars reference soon too.


End file.
